


Fear of Broken Hearts

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the stress of Cameron's death, Kirsten gets a visitor at her door that only upsets her, but also gets her to go reveal some secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I totally forgot about and saw I had written on my phone. This was written before the Halloween episode even. Hope you enjoy!

Kirsten placed all of her things down on the dining room table, running her hands through her hair. It had been one week since the whole incident, and she was ready to just sit down and relax and know that Cameron was okay.

She was warming herself up some tea—something Cameron and Camille both insisted was relaxing—when the doorbell rang. She groaned. Five minutes alone and relaxed,  five minutes ; that's all she wanted. Sighing, she walked out of the kitchen to see who was bothering her at eleven o'clock at night.

"Why the hell are you here?" The anger in her voice was strong.

"I'm here to talk to you about some things."

The man standing in the doorway was no other than Les Turner. To say Kirsten was furious with him was a major understatement.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm not interested in talking about things unless you're here to apologize." Her arms were crossed and her fists were clenched. She gritted her teeth just to try to resist beating the hell out of him.

"I don't believe I have anything to apologize for," he said smugly. "Kirsten, I only want what's best for you. Please, just trust me and—"

"' Trust you '?! You want me to ' trust you '? And what in the hell makes you think I should? You let my best friend kill himself! You knew the move was stupid and useless and you still let him do it!" she yelled. Her arms began to flail as her voice raised. "You knew we wouldn't get the information we would need to track Barbiero—"

"Kirsten, it was a decision all of his own. There was nothing I could do to stop it." Turner's voice was soft and calm, irritating Kirsten even more so.

"Bull shit. Bull-fucking-shit. You told him to do what he wanted when the rest of us were discouraging it. That one go ahead from the leader of this mysterious program is all he needed to inject himself, and you know that. You sure as hell are lucky that he survived this whole situation because if he didn't?" She scoffed and shook her head. "You'd be good as dead."

Turner only nodded. "I suppose that's one opinion. I still need you to trust that I have your best interests at heart." He managed to remain smooth and soft as he spoke to Kirsten, no sound of remorse coming from his mouth whatsoever.

Kirsten forced a laugh, the only thing she was able to do. Her eyes were becoming sweaty. She ran her fingers through her hair before continuing. "If you think I can trust you, you're fucking insane. You told me Ed was murdered and that was it; you won't tell me jackshit about this program that's supposed to solve crimes yet doesn't actually seem to be like that; and, oh yeah, did I forget to mention that you let the only person I think I've ever truly loved  kill himself ?" She shook her head. She was too disgusted with the man to even look up at him. She simply pointed out the door. "Get out. Get out of here before I call the cops on you."

Turner nodded. "One day, I think you would have wished you trusted me."

Glaring at him now, she said, "Well, that day isn't coming any time soon. Goodbye."

She locked the door and rested against it. She needed to call Cameron. That whole conversation was just weird. She called him her best friend, the only person she loved; she barely knew what either meant and yet...she was absolutely sure they were true words about Cameron. She walked over to the table and called him, praying he wouldn't take long to answer.

"Stretch, I'm fine. It's only been a half hour. Nothing has happened," said Cameron once the phones connected.

"Les Turner was just here. He wanted me to trust him. How can I trust a guy that let and encouraged you to kill yourself? Fucking unbelievable..." she said in frustration.

"Kirsten, are you okay? Did he do something to you?" he asked on the other line.

Kirsten could hear his car keys jingling. "You're not supposed to drive. Go lay back down. I'll just call an Über driver or something. I just don't know what to do, what I'm feeling, what's even happening. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry," Cameron said softly. "It's okay. Just come over here and we can talk it out, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good..." he sighed. "See you soon?"

"Yeah. And, um, Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

She inhaled deeply.  One...two...three...  "I love you. I'll see you in twenty minutes. Bye."  Hang up.

\----

I love you. I love you. What? No. No, that's crazy.

Cameron shook his head, the phone still up to his ear.  I misheard her, that's all. Or she didn't mean it. No, she doesn't love me. Too far out there.  Yet his heart didn't listen. It raced faster than ever and yearned for Kirsten to arrive at his door. He began to pace around the room, placing his phone down carefully onto the counter. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, Cameron. It's okay. It's all good; you've got this," he said to himself. "She's going to come over and talk about Les Turner, that's all. She's going to talk about what he said, how she feels, and what she wants to do. That's all that's going to happen. You've got this. You've got it."

Those twenty minutes passed by too quickly. There was knocking on the door. "Hey, glad you made it here safely," he greeted.

Kirsten smiled slightly and nodded. "Me, too, I guess. Can we talk?" She didn't wait for an answer, rather walked in as she asked the question.

"Sure. You seem a bit...freaked? I've got a cure for that," Cameron said giddily. He hurried into his small pantry while Kirsten collapsed onto the couch. He poured a glass of milk and grabbed a spoon before walking over to her. "Chocolate hazelnut spread and some milk. Calms you down, right?" he smiled.

She sat up, smiling sweetly at him. "Thanks. I really need this." She proceeded to open the jar and take a large spoonful out. She closed her eyes as she ate it, sighing in relaxation.

Cameron sat down next to her. "So, what happened? What's got you all freaked again?"

She shook her head as she opened her eyes. "The program. I just...I don't know who's telling the truth, who knows what, who is involved with other things in it that I don't know about, everything." Sighing heavily, she relaxed back into the couch. "You killed yourself Cameron..." she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Can't even trust you to stay alive..." Her breathing became more and more shallow.

Cameron wrapped an arm around her. "I understand," he whispered. "I'm an idiot, though, and you can trust I'll always be one," he smiled.

Kirsten giggled into his chest. "Yeah, an idiot in love."

His heart stopped. He knew she knew things, but he didn't expect her to want to talk about it all so soon. He was screwed. No point in hiding it now, though. "Yeah, and?"

Now Kirsten's heart stopped. That's not how he was supposed to respond. He was supposed to get all flustered and red-cheeked and shaky hands. He wasn't supposed to be this cool and calm about it. She pulled away from him, examining every single feature. She searched his eyes for something, anything. She was taught to always look into the eyes of others because they're the most expressive. But Cameron's eyes... The emotions flowing through them were countless. She saw love, hurt, joy, sorrow, fear, excitement, longing, and so many more she couldn't even think of the words for. She brought a hand up to his cheek, grazing it softly with her thumb. She could feel a bit of stubble with her other fingers and small sparks of electricity pass between them. "Idiots in love...don't think...." she whispered. "They're reckless, impulsive, and clueless."

"So...are you saying you're an idiot in love as well?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Potentially..." She look down for a moment, sorting her thoughts. "I'm an idiot to emotions but...know that you're my best friend and only person I love. Is that close enough?" She peered back up at him with wishful eyes.

Cameron inhaled deeply. "'Love is so complicated. It's amazing how smart, strong people turn into frail, frightened idiots once their hearts are involved.' Laurann Dohner."

"What is it with you and quotes?" She cocked a brow up at him with a smirk.

"I just think some people say things better than how I could say it."

Kirsten brushed her finger across his cheekbone. "You're parents always thought you were frail and frightful, didn't they?" She watched his movements closely. "What if...love did the opposite to you? Made you smarter and stronger?"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean,  when I first met you, you were cocky and arrogant, soft and protective, afraid to take risks. Now?" She scanned his eyes for cues and picked up on hints of confusion. "Cautious Cameron really doesn't exist as much. Just...emotionally cautious."

Cameron took a deep breath. "I just...I don't want to break my own heart by being with someone who doesn't fully understand. And I don't want to break your heart because I don't fully understand you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if you are," she whispered, pressing their forehead closer together. She let her hand grip around his neck.

He smiled shyly. "Well, I've already risked my life for you, so I guess a broken heart for you can't be as bad."

Kirsten shook her head. "Don't joke about that. Please..." She pulled him in closer. "Just...kiss me to make me forget."

And he obeyed, closing the small gap between them. His hands went up to Kirsten's cheeks and he pulled her closer. She parted her lips to take him in deeper.

The kiss worked. Their minds forgot about the horrors and heartbreaks just for a few moments while their hands danced around in new areas.

Neither of them have had a broken heart since then.


End file.
